


Victor Trevor's Guide to Dating Sherlock Holmes

by marcal_92 (Greens)



Series: Guide to Dating Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/marcal_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't a question in his mind. He would go anywhere Sherlock asked him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor Trevor's Guide to Dating Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thermal_equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermal_equilibrium/gifts).



> for waterdreamer1290. Sorry it took so long to post. Formatting was a killer:) I hope you like this:)

Victor Trevor's Guide to Dating Sherlock Holmes

**Rule Number One: Be Prepared For Anything**

 

               

Victor?-SH

 

Are you awake? -SH

 

No- VT

 

It is quite clear you are awake unless you

have a strange case of sleep texting that

I was not originally aware of. -SH

 

That's probably it. I won't even

remember this in the morning- VT

 

Have you ever given any thought to seeing a

doctor. I do not think I've never had any

dealings with someone suffering from a

sleeping sickness. -SH

 

I'm awake, Sherlock.- VT

 

What's wrong? -VT

 

Sherlock? -VT

 

I'm at St. Bart's. -SH

 

What the hell are you doing there

at 2 in the morning?-VT

 

Sherlock?- VT

 

A case- SH

 

I need you.- SH

 

Will you come? -SH

 

It's 2 o'clock in the morning, Sherlock-VT

 

Will you come? - SH

 

I'm on my way.-VT

 

You owe me. -VT

 

 

Victor sighed and rolled over in bed, burying his face in his pillow. Of course he would go. There wasn't a question in his mind. He would go anywhere Sherlock asked him to go. That was one of the 'perks' that came with sharing his life with the great detective. Late night texts and phone calls, expecting Victor come when he was called. And each and every time, Victor obliged the brilliant man whom he loved.

 

Victor didn't even bother to change out of his pyjamas. He simply grabbed a dressing gown and his keys from beside the bed before heading down and out of his flat. Finding a cab was relatively easy and he gave the driver his destination before leaning back in his seat. He thought a moment on getting a few more minutes of sleep, but ultimately decided against it.

 

He pulled out his mobile again.

 

Just got in a cab-VT

 

Try not to get too excited

waiting for me. I know it's hard- VT

 

Do not flatter yourself- SH

 

Though do indeed hurry. -SH

 

If I knew I could get you all hot and

bothered with just one text, I would

send them more often-VT

 

You are being distracting-SH

 

Now is not the time for distracting. -SH

 

You distracted me from my slumber. -VT

 

That was not a distraction.-SH

 

Coming from the man who barely sleeps- VT

 

I sleep as much as necessary-SH

 

And often times, you are quite

the distraction.-SH

 

You're complaining now?- VT

 

Certainly not-SH

 

I never would and I never do- SH

 

That's because you know better-VT

 

Do tell me you are nearly here. -SH

 

Five minutes.- VT

 

Why do I have this feeling I'm not

going to be happy once I get

there? -VT

 

Just come in when you arrive- SH

 

I am in the morgue. -SH

 

Yup. I am definitely not going to

be happy once I get there.- VT

 

Please tell me you haven't

cut into any bodies- VT

 

Sherlock? -VT

 

Sherlock?- VT

 

Victor sighed again as the cab pulled up in front of St. Bart's. So many scenarios ran through his head as to what to expect when he walked through the doors to the morgue. Each one of those scenarios involved Sherlock standing elbow deep in a cadaver.

 

He walked slowly, taking steady, thoughtful breaths. Question one, he thought: where was the technician on duty? Certainly it wasn't Molly Hooper. Sure, the young woman was sweet on Sherlock, but Victor didn't think she would be foolish enough to leave him alone with a body in the middle of the night. Question number two: Who would be foolish enough to leave Sherlock Holmes alone with a body in the middle of the night?

 

Victor held his breath and pushed his way into the morgue. He stopped short, mouth hanging open.

 

"Jesus... H... Christ!" he said, eyes wide at the sight before him. There was no body. Thank God for that. What Victor was confronted with, was piles upon piles of medical records. "What in the name... of all that is holy... happened here?"

 

"A case!" Sherlock called from behind a stack somewhere. "A case, Victor!"

 

Victor carefully stepped over and around the papers that were strewn around the morgue. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked, finally finding Sherlock, sitting on the floor by one of the exam tables.

 

Sherlock looked up at him. "I was thinking that the answers I was looking for were somewhere in these files." he waved his arm to gesture to the room.

 

"All six million of them?!" Victor asked.

 

"More like four" Sherlock said. "However... finding the correct four took a bit of searching."

 

"To put it mildly" Victor shook his head. He paused, taking a breath.His head turned to look at Sherlock. "So... you found the four files you were looking for." It was more of a statement than a question.

 

"Of course" Sherlock replied, matter of factly.

 

"And solved the case?"

 

"Yes."

 

Victor chewed on his lip. "But you text me at two in the morning" he said. "Two.... in the morning, Sherlock? And you've already solved the case?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then what was so important?" he asked. "What needed me to get into a cab and come all the way down here in my pyjamas?"

 

Sherlock looked around the morgue. "This is a mess" he said. "I can't be expected to put these all back on my own, can I?"

 

Victor's mouth hung open again. "You got me out of bed... to clean?"

 

"To alphabetize, more precisely." Sherlock seemed unphased by the entire situation. "Molly Hopper will be to work in approximately... four hours. I assume with the two of us, we could have her morgue cleared by then.

 

This certainly wasn't the way Victor had planned on spending his evening, but when it came to Sherlock Holmes, he had come to expect the unexpected. It was never worth staying angry at him, because most of the time, Sherlock didn't understand why he was angry. It all went along with dating Sherlock Holmes.

 

"Alright..." Victor sighed, picking up a handful of manila envelopes. "I suppose we'll... start with the A's."


End file.
